megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolian
Nolians originated from Earth Year 2098 Their Leader Maxus Ulshar led his Team of Scientists to make the first FTL Colony Ship and had planned to colonize Alpha Centauri but their FTL system failed and the Ship was believed Lost. The ship's crew survived on the planet Dubbed Ulshar due to an Anomaly on the planet the survivor's children began to change and evolve. The MIT Harvard and PHD Culture survived as the new humans were called Nolian after Dr Norilia who was able to figure out what was happening to the settlers. Years passed as the Nolians evolved on their planet naming their ‘nation’ after their ship P.A.S. Platinum Academic Ship. The C.E.O. being the leader as the smartest member of the expedition he lead his people into a Technocracy where resources were divided out to the intelligent. The Evaluations led to heightened Psionic ability the Nolians saw this as a way to survive and adapted to it focused on Psionic and Academic ability The meaning of P.A.S. Changing to Psionic Academic System as the Nation began to expand from a population of Five thousand to nearly 1.3Million the Nolians after generations have evolved adaptations that have been detrimental to the physical body but their mental and cognitive skills have flourished. Unique characteristics being Glowing Eyes each Nolian is different as the Iris Pupil or Cornea or any combination of the three can glow from any color spectrum Red Blue Green Purple and many other colors. The Nolains grew to be fair of skin Pale white and most seem to have no definable Muscle mass. The Male to Female Ratio changed as every One male was born to Twenty females. This allowed their population to bloom but the harsh conditions of their planet kept their population contained to a set number they could sustain. females grew to be… Voluptuous with large breasts and softer skin The Females tend to be more animalistic and Instinctual based while using Logic. Males are more Emotional while following their passions They did not escape the effects of their female counterparts looking to be less muscular and more toned. Females generally adopt a submissive supporting role while the males lead and direct their predominantly Female Population. All Nolians learn at a rapid rate and dedicate their lives to learning and assisting. Nolians are known for tinkering and operating technology quite quickly. Nolians adapt quickly to new skills that are non-violent and have a natural cognitive impulse to stop any form of violence extensive training can help a Nolian overcome this inhibition but most do not wish to as violence is culturally not acceptable. Nolians have no trouble Piloting unmanned drones and have learned to overcome this inhibition by training as pilots and simply firing blind. This has made their military quite ineffective. Nolians now seek to solidify their position in the universe hoping to not be absorbed and used for their technical skills. Nolian culture dictates that age is mental and earning a Ph.D. qualifies one for adulthood regardless of Physical Maturity. The Nolian people will allow Ph.D. equivalencies of showing competent skill in Psionics. Lacking Academic achievements and Psionic potential can lead to friction as Most Nolians see anyone lacking in these regards as children or defective. When Nolians are threatened they can unleash their Psionic ability and have adapted to their worlds harsh nature. Nolians are mostly seen as Accomplished Scientists and Academic researchers and craftsmen. They prefer to tinker and toil away at subjects and obscure technology than anything else. Focused on Robots and AI for everything else. In most cases Nolians are Technophiles and Bibliophiles it's not uncommon for a Nolian to express interest in a Machine over a Person. ''Category:Race